Ben Gleib
Ben Gleib (born Ben Nathan Gleiberman on June 18, 1978) is an American actor, comedian, satirist and writer. He was called Esquire one of "The six comedians who could be comedy's next big things" and part of "a bumper crop of brilliant new-alt comics". Life and Career Gleib is a regular round table guest on the E! late night talk show Chelsea Lately and has been appearing on the show since January 2008. He is a frequent guest on KPCC (Southern California's NPR affiliate) on the Patt Morrison Program, bringing his comedic spin to political issues. He also reported for KPCC live from the 2008 Republican National Convention in St. Paul Minnesota. He starred in the NBC series The Real Wedding Crashers a primetime comedy that aired on the network at 10pm, with the show Heroes as a lead-in. The show also aired on Bravo and Style network. In 2009, Gleib performed his stand-up on NBC's Last Call with Carson Daily and in 2008, he was featured on NBC's competition show Last Comic Standing. He is known for covering a wide range of topics in his act, including political and social commentary but is also known for his improvisational skills, often making up large selections of his performance based on interactions with the crowd. A recent review of his standup said "His persona has evolved to a satirical high...his act is laden with material that pays every time". In 2006, he sold a pilot called The Gleib Show to FOX produced by SNL's Lorne Michaels, Broadway Videos and NBCUniversal. The show was based on a TV Show that Gleib directed, wrote and starred in for three seasons on the National Lampoon Network from 2003 until 2005. Which aired to college campuses across the country and was consistently the network's number one show. It was also written and produced by Scot Richardson. The show was based on a show of the same title that Gleib did for four years during his time as a undergraduate at the University of California, San Diego. At UCS, he studied communications and theater and graduated in the Honors Thesis Program. He was a commencement speaker at his graduation. Gleib appears in a supporting role in the feature film Bar Starz which had a limited theatrical release. The film also featured: Charlie Murphy, Daniel Franceze, Derek Waters John Bernthal and Nikki Griffin. In addition, Gleib has performed on The Late Late Show on CBS at the Vancouver Comedy Festival, the Laughing Matters Festival in the Netherlands, hosted several pods for Current TV and in 2002 wrote the "Radio Music Awards" for ABC. Since November 2011, Gleib has hosted the podcast Last Week on Earth with Ben Gleib distributed through Kevin Smith's Smodco Podcast Network. Gleib has worked on GSN shows hosting the special Dog Park Superstars in 2010 and currently Idiotest (based on a hugely popular app of the same name) in 2014. In addition, Gleib has also appeared on Mind of a Man as a panelists in the same year. Shows Hosted Dog Park Superstars (2010 Special) Idiotest (2014-present) Game Show Flashback (2014 special) Show appeared Last Comic Standing (2008) Mind of a Man (2014) Links His Official Website His Official Twitter Page Video Win Lose or Draw audition Category:Hosts Category:Panelists Category:People Category:1978 Births